


A Happy, Vile Romance

by Kaktus_nsfw



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fondling, Human, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaktus_nsfw/pseuds/Kaktus_nsfw
Summary: A pushy, perverted Weavile pursues her overprotective human partner to get off. Soon, however, she finds that getting off isn't as fulfilling as falling in love.
Relationships: Manyula | Weavile/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	A Happy, Vile Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by the lovely people at Someonespc.  
> https://www.patreon.com/someonespc  
> They're a group dedicated to creating quality adult Pokémon content and have made a swathe of images and stories. Give them a look!
> 
> As always, feel free to critcize the story as harshly as you please.

“Hear anything yet, Siena?” a man asked. Siena shook her head. There wasn't a thing to be heard out here other than the biting howl of the cold wind and the snow underfoot. Siena reached forward and firmly tugged on the man's hefty jacket. “Not yet. We've got twenty minutes and thirty four seconds to go. So let's reach the forest edge first.” Typical. Siena sighed and watched her hot breath filter through the air. She just had to be out here at this hour, mucking around in the woods with nothing better to do than scare off some random creatures. It was an important job, sure, but it wasn't her job. Not by choice, anyways.

Siena continued trudging along with her human. Specifically her human, Clifton. It wasn't every day you got to own a human. Siena wasn't an average every day Weavile either, or so she figured. As they walked, the Weavile casually lagged behind and scooped up a handful of snow, crunching it between her hands. “Don't even think about it,” Clifton said, without even a glance at her. She looked down, then back up. A swing of the arm sent it flying, splattering across Clifton's back. The white snow covered the stitching that read 'NIGHT PATROL'. He loudly sighed, putting a smile on Siena's face. The job had its benefits.

“Do it again and I'll add another minute to the timer,” he said. Siena shook her head, rushing back up to his side. She quickly hugged him and mewled, fluttering those oh-so-pretty eyes of hers. Clifton stopped to look down at her. “I'll let it slide, then. Don't start thinking the eyes will always work,” he said as he always did. He ruffled her head feathers. “Come on, won't be too bad. If we make it to the edge of the forest early I'll get you some hot cocoa.” Fair trade. Siena gave a firm nod and started leading the way.

While the forest had naturally changed over the years, Siena memorized nearly every inch of it. It was a far cry from when she was a young girl, however. Seemed like every day there was a new creature she hadn't seen roaming the woods. That's just what happens when you had a bunch of trainers running around, releasing their Pokemon into the wild. Tonight was relatively quiet, and what little they did see amounted to runty little squirrels and slow witted teddy bears. That just meant there would be less work, which was fine.

“Keep an eye out for those ice ball things. I hear they pack a bite,” Clifton said. Siena smirked back at him and swiped at the air. “Alright Ms. Strongarm, I get it.” You better. “I just don't want to have to rescue you again.” Siena shook her head. Not ever again, you won't. She marched on eagerly, seeing the forest's edge rapidly approaching. What lay beyond it was a mass expanse of white, only barely lit by the trickles of sunlight coming over the horizon. Siena suddenly ran up to the very edge, then turned around to wait for Clifton. He walked at the same pace, surveying the forest around him. When he arrived, Siena took one single step onto the snowy expanse and smiled at him. “Yeah, yeah, you get the cocoa,” he said with a smile and a shake of the head.

The walk back was of little consequence. Aside from Clifton scaring off one of those abominable snow munchkins, there was nothing of note. They strode up to Clifton's car, which was a well worn, blue sedan. Siena vaguely recalled him owning a truck, a long time ago. She went up to the passenger's side and tugged on the door handle. “We've been over this,” Clifton said. “You go in the back seat.” Siena rolled her eyes and begrudgingly sat in the back seat. Clifton plopped down into the driver's seat. “Think of it this way, I'm like your chauffeur.” Siena tilted her head. Clifton as a chauffeur. That made sense, she did own him after all. She nodded with a toothy grin. “Good.” He turned on the engine and pulled away from the dreary forest. “Don't forget your seat belt.”

Clifton started removed his hefty jacket, tossing it to the passenger seat behind him. “Another good day's work.” Siena shrugged. “Don't you think? I think that calls for doughnuts, doesn't it?” The Weavile's attitude instantly changed, with a firm nod to go with it. “Just one, though.” Siena fluttered her eyes. Pretty please? “You're such a hard bargainer,” he said with a chuckle. “Let's see if Jack's up at this hour.” Siena reached over and picked up his jacket, wrapping herself up in its softness. Maybe taking in a hint of his scent as well.

The road became brighter and brighter as the sun popped fully over the horizon. As they drove, vestiges of civilization appeared. Buildings, other cars, billboards, all the comfy things that reminded Siena she wasn't in a damp, cold forest anymore. She snuggled into the fake leather car seat, letting out a comforted sigh. This was how a lady like her should be treated. Driven place to place by her loyal human. It wasn't long before they were in town proper. It was an enjoyable little hamlet with all the things Siena needed, food, entertainment, and a place to sleep. “Remember when you'd go through the dumpster at Jack's and I'd have to shoo you off?” Siena frowned and pursed her lips. She crossed her arms. “I know, you're all mature now.” Siena nodded. And don't you forget it. “Sometimes I wonder, though.” He chuckled.

They pulled into the parking lot of a store simply named “Jack's” in generic red lettering. Siena didn't wait for the car to turn off, instead rushing out the second the car came to a stop. Clifton called out, which she promptly ignored. She slipped the jacket onto her thin frame as she ran. The front doors automatically opened for her, giving way to a warm, cozy shop stocked to the gills with all the sugary treats and snack foods she could ever want. “I was wondering when a rapscallion would burst through my door,” an older man said from behind a counter. Siena gave him a wave without so much as a look in his direction. “Good morning to you too,” he said jokingly.

Siena started to gather up select items from the shelves. Chips, candy bars, and whatever else her hungry eyes saw. Satisfied with her haul, she rushed up to the counter and set them down. “Jack,” Clifton called out, “how've you been?”

“I've been working,” Jack replied with a nod.

“We're all working. I meant how are you?”

Jack chuckled. “I can see we're working,” he said as he looked down at Siena and her treasure trove of goodies.

“Pick whatever's cheapest and add a cup of cocoa, if you would.” Siena looked back at Clifton and growled. “And a doughnut too.” Siena nodded. Good. As it should be.

“Let's see here.” Jack started to wave his hand over the pile. “This, then.” He picked up a candy bar. Siena quickly grabbed his wrist and pried the treat from his hand, then forced a bag of chips into it. “Alright little diver, I'll ask Cliff.” She frowned at her nickname. You dig through trash five times and suddenly that's your name for life. “This good, Cliff?”

“Sure, why not.” Clifton walked up to Siena's side. “Hope you're ready to clean the fur off that,” he said to her. She looked up at him and tightly wrapped the jacket around herself with a mewl. “I guess I should be ready to clean the fur off it.” Naturally.

“So you find any horrifying creatures out there today?” Jack asked as he walked over to an aged hot chocolate machine. “Antoinette, mind getting me a cup?” he said to nothing. A Froslass emerged from the wall and bowed in silent agreement. Siena tried not to look at the thing. The way it floated and moved was unnatural. She wrapped herself in the jacket further. It should've been illegal to allow ghosts inside anywhere.

“Nope. Seems like we've gone through the worst of them now that winter is ending.” Siena looked up at Clifton, who was watching the ghost too intently. She gave him a firm tug on the arm, causing him to snap to her. “Easy, Siena, Antoinette is working as fast as she can.” He turned back to Jack. “Screw it, mind if I get a cup too?”

“Not a problem,” Jack replied. “Make it two, please.” Again, the ghost bowed. Stop talking to it!

“Thanks, Antoinette.” Siena tugged again. “Don't be like that, Siena, please.”

“Seems like you did find a horrifying creature out there,” Jack laughed.

“Horrifying? No.” Pretty? Yes. “Siena's just a little rambunctious is all.” She didn't know what that meant but she took it as a compliment nonetheless, nodding in agreement with him. It was a better title than 'diver'.

“I thought she'd grow out of it eventually but you've had her for, what, ten years now?”

Siena shook her head. “Twelve,” Clifton replied. “Ever since she was even smaller.” Siena could feel herself blush at the thought. Being big had its benefits, but she couldn't help but miss Clifton picking her up and holding her. There was a reason she chose him after all.

“And who knows how long she was terrorizing the town before that.” He rubbed his chin. “Must've been at least another ten.” Had it really been that long? Felt just like yesterday she was prying open mailboxes and munching on homegrown berries. “Think she's made up for all of it yet?” Siena looked to Clifton for his response.

“Considering all the early shifts she's been on with me, probably.” Antoinette turned around, presenting the two steaming cups. She silently glided over, handing them over to Siena and Clifton with a nod. Siena firmly grabbed Clifton's hand as the ghost approached, hesitantly taking the cup from her. “Thanks, Antoinette.” The Weavile cautiously took a sip and let the wave of warmth wash over her.

Jack set down a wrapped doughnut along with her chips. “And the treat for your little lady.” Siena stood up on her toes, trying to get more height. “Lady, then.” She nodded with a smile.

“So what do I owe you, Jack?” Cliff said as he sipped his chocolate.

“Consider it a gift for a public service.”

“Oh, not this again. You know I have to pay you.”

“No, no. It's fine, Cliff. I can cover it.”

“Say, ten bucks?” Clifton set down his drink and fished for his wallet. “Easy, done.”

“Free, Cliff.” Siena walked over to the shelves, grabbed a bag of candy, and set it on the counter. Free's free, right? Jack smiled and shook his head. “How about a fiver then?” Siena shook her head. What? Cheapskate.

“A fiver it is.” Clifton slid over the bill. “Mind getting a bag for my girl here?” My girl. Siena stopped herself from giggling with delight. Jack scooped up all of the items into a plastic bag and handed it to Siena, who promptly handed it to her human. He sighed and picked up his drink too. “Thanks. See you later, Jack. You too, Antoinette.”

“Bye now. Be safe out there,” Jack replied. Antoinette hummed and waved. The Weavile only gave a nervous wave back, quickly turning around and following after Clifton.

This time, Siena made sure to secure her spot in the front seat, practically crashing into it. Fortunately her hot chocolate hadn't been spilt everywhere. She set it down in a cupholder. “Easy, you're gonna give yourself a concussion if you do that,” Clifton said as he sat in the driver's seat. “Do you mind taking that thing off? I'd rather not have crumbs on it.” Siena quickly took the bag and settled it between her legs, then dug out her doughnut. “Siena.” She unraveled the doughnut and opened her mouth. “C'mon.” She gave a devious smile and tossed the jacket in the back. “Thank you.” Too much fun.

Siena took a bite out of the doughnut and loudly hummed in enjoyment. Must've been fresh with how gooey the chocolate was. She turned to Clifton and offered him a bite, specifically where she had bitten it. “Oh, thanks,” he said, taking a bite out of the treat. Indirect kisses would have to do for now, she thought as she took another bite. “Extra chocolate today, huh?” Siena nodded. “Don't get too greedy with those, or it'll go straight to your stomach.” Siena leaned over and poked his tummy with a 'hmph'. “I've been getting lazy on exercise, I know. Don't rub it in.”

The Weavile lingered on Clifton's form as she ate. His cold clothing covered most of his body, but her imagination was able to fit in all the pieces. She mentally stripped him, piece by piece. Clifton was toned. Not to an absurd degree like some of the humans she had seen on TV, but the few times she was able to grace his skin, she felt his powerful form just underneath. Outside work was worth it if it kept him like that. Her gaze raised up to his face. Clifton had soft eyes that seemed almost unfitting for his hardened visage. Siena still found herself looking into him every now and again.

“Need something, Siena?” Clifton asked, looking up from his phone. Siena gave him a shake of the head and looked back out onto the road. Need? Most definitely. She took a bigger bite of doughnut. Not that she could get it. Her eyes flicked over to him again. But she needed it. Siena licked her lips, wiping away any chocolate, then she set down the treat. She leaned over a gave Clifton a peck on the cheek. He looked up again. “It was no problem. Just make sure to carry your own bag next time, alright?” He chuckled and returned to that stupid metal rectangle. Siena would have thrown it out the window had she not already been chided for that once already.

Siena was aware how odd those thoughts were. Being so interested in a human wasn't a taboo she was aware of, not that she spoke to many others, but it felt wrong inherently. There was a compulsion to seek out compatible partners at times, find someone to bear eggs with and continue on with life. Clifton started to dominate those thoughts. She glanced at him again. Eggs with him seemed like— Siena realized she was munching on paper and spat it out. There went her appetite. “Finished?” Cliff asked. The Weavile looked down at the rest of her treats. She buckled in and nodded. “You know the backseat is where you sit, Siena.” She pulled on the seat belt and let it snap back into place. He held his hands up in defeat. “I guess we're almost home. Alright, just this once.”

Clifton buckled up and started the engine. They were off again, cruising through town. Most people were still asleep, with only a few persons taking up the roads and sidewalks. “Look at these suckers. We're all ready to go and they haven't even gotten their coffee,” he said with a laugh. Siena made sure to wave at the suckers as they went past. Adhering to a normal schedule was one of the harder aspects of living in the human world, but it made her feel all the more superior to get up early.

It wasn't long before they pulled into Clifton's small driveway. Fortunately she didn't have to dig out the snow this time, allowing for an easy parking job. Siena gathered her things and stepped out of the car. She growled, trying to hurry Clifton up. “What's the rush? You can take your nap whenever,” Cliff replied, stepping out of the car. That wasn't fair, she had a sleeping schedule to keep up with too. He continued on to the door, with Siena tugging on him all the way. “Sheesh. You'd think we had been gone a week.” He opened the door and the Weavile rushed into the living room. She dropped her food on the table just before she plopped down on an armchair with a relaxed sigh.

“I'm gonna take a shower, alright?” Clifton said. The Weavile turned around and nodded, then snapped back to the chair. Now was the bad part. She listened out for his routine. Towel out of the closet. Walking to the bathroom. Shut the door. Locking the door. Damnit. Shower on. It wasn't right to do this, she knew. Out of all the ridiculous things she pulled over the years, this was definitely the worst. Siena stood up and crept over to Clifton's room. Her heart started to pump. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She had been in here a thousand times and yet it still got to her.

Just next to Cliff's bed was an innocent hamper that held all Siena's terrible desires. She shakily opened it and dug inside, managing to grab a pair of underwear. The temptation was unbearable. It pushed on her mind. She fell down onto his bed and looked at her catch. Quickly she wrapped it around her claws and pressed it against her crotch. She gasped as the cloth graced her wet entrance, relaxing into the mattress. This was so bad but— She rubbed up against her clitoris, causing her to hiss. So good. She groaned.

While the Weavile was deep in pleasure, her ears were acutely trained on the sound of the shower. Any slight change in the noise caused her to pause, and then continue even more intensely. Siena lightly bit on her claws to help muffle the moans that escaped her lips. Her eyes shut. Cliff. Him. He should've known she was ready to mate. How much she burned on the inside. He should be in this very bed with her, using his gentle fingers to explore her body. Whispering her name right into her ear. Siena. Siena. “Siena?” Her eyes snapped open and she stood up. Her heart threatened to leap out of her chest. “Siena!” Cliff called again from the bathroom.

With shaky steps, Siena walked to the doorway and peered around the corner at the bathroom door. She had one hand over her groin, trying to cover her shame. “Siena? Can you hear me?” She scrambled into the hall and gave a hesitant growl. “I was starting to think you fell asleep.” The door opened a smidge. “Mind getting me a wash towel? Thought I had one in here.” Siena quickly retrieved a rag for him and waved it in front of the door. “Thanks!” The door opened further. Her eyes trailed down, catching sight of his exposed manhood. She sharply inhaled. Clifton took the rag, closing the door. Siena exhaled and placed a hand over her chest.

There it was. She hadn't seen it in— Ever. Now she was entirely focused on imagining it erect. She bumbled back into Cliff's room and picked up his discarded underwear again. She started the process all over, pushing it against her folds. Gently she prodded her entrance, pushing a wrapped claw into herself before pulling away. She did this a few more times, slowly bringing her to that edge. If she got it just right, she could imagine it was Clifton himself, getting ready to breed her. Was that possible? Siena didn't care. She squeezed her thighs and seized as her orgasm hit her, soaking into the underwear she held. While the one hand was teasing at her entrance, the other pulled back on the fabric, rubbing it up against her hot button.

Siena grunted, shaking ever so slightly as her orgasm washed over her. She held her dirty garment in place, letting it take in all of her fluids. With a sigh she sat up. What was that, the third time this week? He was going to realize eventually, right? She held up the garment. A small gash was visible in its side. Panic instantly hit her, and she buried it deep into the hamper before scurrying out as quickly as possible. She parked herself on the armchair and didn't move.

All the worst scenarios played out in her head. If he says anything, you can just deny it. Simple. Yet, a part of Siena didn't want to deny it. She couldn't say it, but she wouldn't deny it. The thought bothered her. She could do anything. The world was her oyster. However, the thought of Clifton knowing her lewd thoughts was terrifying. Hate came to mind, followed by disgust. She never saw him with a mate, after all. How could she know if he was even interested in having one? Siena stood up and retreated to her room.

The Weavile's room was less of a bedroom and more of a redone storage room. It was markedly smaller than Clifton's own while still maintaining all of the usual furnishings of a bedroom. A comfortable mattress, a drawer to collect random nonsense, and a trash can. Siena fell onto her mattress face first. She looked over at the drawer, and with a lazy attempt, barely managed to open it. She dug around inside, finding a familiar stone. It was a funny thing, shaped almost like a crescent moon. Almost absurd to think it meant so much to her. She was so deep in her misery that she almost didn't hear Clifton's bedroom door shut.

Siena flipped onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She idly played with the rock with her claws. You did get it to seem more appealing, after all. Bigger? More human? She stretched out her arms. That was about as human as she could get. “Siena? You forgot you treats,” Clifton said, shaking the bag. She quickly drew her arms back in, crossing them with a grumble. “Everything alright?” he asked as he walked over and set the bag on her bed. She looked at him. Perfect as ever. Siena nodded.

Clifton sat down on her mattress. “Sorry if I spooked you earlier at the store. I thought maybe if you spent more time with a nice...” Ghost. Blegh. “Y'know, you'd warm up.” While not the issue, Siena gladly accepted the apology with a nod. “Good.” He scooted a little closer to her. “You know I'd protect you, right?” he said. Siena nodded again. That was the only reason she was here, after all. She sat up and pressed her forehead against his arm, rubbing against him. Clifton was right next to her and she couldn't do a thing. They were on completely different trains of thought.

“We'll have lunch in a little bit. So don't spoil your appetite.” Clifton started to get up, but was quickly pulled back down by Siena with a growl. “Alright, alright. I'm not leaving.” She shifted her head toward his chest, allowing him to gently place his arm on her back. “I think it's time you take out the trash. The can is piling up.” Siena didn't listen to him, instead focusing on his heartbeat. She pulled away and stood up. “Done?” Siena nodded. “You sure?” She nodded again more firmly. “Absolutely?” She hissed. Clifton stood up with a smile. “Alright then.” He walked out of her room. Siena looked down at the stone in her hand. Honestly, the thing just made things worse.  
_

Siena sat at the kitchen table, quietly munching away at her sandwich. Every so often she would glance at the hallway, reminded of her stupid mistake. Clifton sat across from her, eating his own meal. “Feeling better now?” he asked. Not really. She nodded. “Good, good. I'll go get the food for us next time, alright?” Siena shook her head. She wasn't going to admit defeat yet. “Well, if you say so.” She looked at him more closely. There wasn't anything off about his reactions, so she must still be in the clear.

Clifton made it a point that watching television while eating was impolite, so there was little to fill the silence aside from their chewing and swallowing. Siena had never really noticed it before, since she was mostly concerned about whatever was on her mind, or devouring her meal. Seemed hard to focus on those now, and Clifton wouldn't leave her thoughts. “You're going to burn a hole through me eventually, Siena,” he said. She shifted her gaze back to her food. “I don't have something on my face, do I?” As funny as that would be, no. Siena shook her head. Clifton wiped down his face with a napkin regardless.

She couldn't stay in here any longer. It was starting to weigh on her nerves. Siena opened her mouth and ravenously downed whatever remained of her sandwich. “Were you that hungry?” Clifton asked. She stood up and rounded the table, quickly planting a kiss on his cheek, then dashing straight out the door. “Be safe out there!” Cliff called out. The Weavile only just barely closed the front door on her way out. Rounding the house, Siena found the waterspout and scaled it, pulling herself onto the roof.

With careful steps, she walked over to the side of the chimney and laid down on the roof. She sighed, feeling that weight slither off of her a small amount, but still lingering. Siena placed her hand on the side of the stone chimney and started to scratch away at it. What was she going to do now? It was only a matter of time before Clifton realized what had happened. She had done a fairly good job of hiding herself. Now, however, it seemed to be unbearable.

It wasn't a heat, or an extreme lust. She had dealt with those reasonably well. Now it was a breaking point. Clifton was getting older. Not right away, of course. He was as spry as he had been during all the years chasing her. However, humans always seemed to focus on getting a partner in the end. One to have children with, and love and cherish forever. Her grip tightened on the wall. That wasn't happening. She wasn't getting shoved to the side for a human who wouldn't love Clifton even as half as much as she herself did.

But was that happening? Siena returned to scratching. Clifton was practically married to his job, spending his time with her out in the woods. She looked out at the neighborhood from her short vantage point. There were a few people outside spending time with their own Pokemon. They were like... pets? Weren't they? Siena wasn't a pet, as lavish as that lifestyle could be, and yet, she wasn't really an equal to Clifton either. Not one that could reasonably seek him out as a mate.

Maybe she should be a viable mate, then. Clifton had never outright denied her. She sped up her scraping. Maybe she could test the waters, see how he felt about her. Of course, he had to like her. Who wouldn't? Sexually, however, she was somewhat lacking in the more curvaceous parts of human females. Petite is how she would describe herself, if she could actually speak. Her free hand ran across her torso. Entirely lacking in the chest department. Two nubs hidden just underneath her fur marked where breasts would logically be, but they wouldn't expand without the hormonal push for milk.

“Siena? You up there?” a voice called out, interrupting her romantic musings. She crawled over to the edge of the roof and looked down, there was Clifton, with his ever happy smile and bright eyes looking right back at her. She had to admit that liking humans too much was definitely an oddity. He lacked that particular smell that marked him as being a viable mate. Not that her heart cared. “I knew you'd be there. Why don't you come on down?” Siena considered her options. Skulking up her or down there. Why skulk? Make yourself viable, she thought. “Well?” Sure.

Siena dangled her legs off the side of the roof and pushed herself off, gracefully landing on the ground next to Clifton. “I wish you wouldn't do that. It scares me every time, you know.” Siena looked up at him. There wouldn't be a better mate coming along. Ever. She hopped up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, then wrapped her legs around his waist. “I'm happy to see you too,” he said with a chuckle and a pat on the back. Make yourself viable. What would a human do? Siena licked her lips, then pushed into a kiss.

It occurred to Siena a little too late that she probably wasn't even ready for a kiss, let alone such a deep one. The first thing she noticed was the overwhelming scent Clifton had. He smelt a bit like pine trees mixed in with a hint of those funny shampoos he used. The stubble he had, brushed up against her. It took a moment for her brain to register that her tongue was wildly swinging about in his mouth, bashing up against his. Her eyes had inadvertently squeezed tight, so she hadn't the slightest clue what his reaction was. At least he wasn't pushing, right?

After what seemed like an eternity of head turning and tongue mashing, Siena pulled away and hopped back down. She wiped the mess of saliva off her mouth. Was it always going to be that bad? She looked back up at Clifton, who did much of the same wiping. Then he smiled and stuck out his tongue. “How long were you planning that prank? I'll admit, it got me good,” he said. He shook his head. “I think I prefer them when they're not so messy though.” He furrowed his brow and placed a hand over his mouth. “Maybe you should ease up on the candy.”

For a brief moment, Siena was furious. How dare he think her bombastic declaration of desire was a joke? A mere laugh in her face? She let all that angry steam blow out her nose, relaxing her. Laughter was better than outright hatred. That was a foot in the door to open him up. She stuck out her tongue, put on a crooked smile, and ran back inside. “Hey! Get back here!” Clifton wasn't far behind her, shutting the door as he came inside. “Let me look at your back.” No. Siena shook her head. “Come on, Siena. You were up on that dirty roof.” He put a hand on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and let him turn her around gently.

“Look at this.” Clifton brushed his hand across her back. “Dirty snow and soot.” Carefully, his hands went over her, tickling her. “You need to pick a better place to mope.” Siena grumbled. “I'm afraid to say, but you'll need a bath.” Her eyes widened. Bath? That didn't sound so bad. “Don't bother complaining.” Oh right. Siena gave a half-hearted hiss. Have to keep up the charade. He gave her a pat. “Wait in the tub for me, alright?” he said. Now if only he had said 'bed' instead of 'tub'. Siena complied, walking into the bathroom and sitting down on the edge of the bathtub.

Siena crossed her legs and started preening her head plumage. What was her next move? The kiss was a good step, but she was starting to crave a little more. The Weavile paused. She couldn't do anything Clifton wouldn't want. Treat others as you want to be treated. Frankly, that had barely been a consideration anywhere in her life, but she should at least do it for Clifton. Maybe not exactly, as she would have been just fine with him throwing her on his bed and— Siena shook her head. Probably not the best time to get aroused. That can wait for later.

“Alright, into the tub,” Clifton said, walking in with a few buckets in-hand. While baths had their own charm to them, they still felt childish in a way. Let's make things interesting, she thought to herself. Siena stepped in and pulled on the faucet tab that would make the shower head turn on. “Now how am I supposed to wash you with water spitting all over me?” Clifton asked. She pointed to herself and then to the shower head. “No offense Siena, but I don't trust you taking a shower. Not a proper one.” Siena rolled her eyes, sat down and tugged on his clothing. He shook his head. “I already took my shower today. You're the dirty one.” Truer than he figured. Siena tugged again with a grumble. “Don't be silly. That would be super awkw—” He nodded. “Oh I get it, another joke.” Her hand slipped from him. It was going to be harder than that.

Clifton set the buckets down in the bath, then turned on the faucet, but not before flicking the tab down again. “I'll be quick,” he said. Not like he needed to. He filled up the buckets, then poured one onto Siena's back. She was instantly hit with icy cold water and hissed. “Sorry. Too cold?” Siena nodded with a scowl. He quickly replaced the water with a warmer batch. She relaxed as the next bucket poured over her, warming her up in waves. “Much better,” he said as he lathered up some of that gooey, gross shampoo in his hand. She shuddered as he rubbed it into her fur, sickened by its texture. “Sometimes I really wonder if you're all grown up,” he said with a laugh. Siena huffed.

Those smooth hands got to work on Siena's body, massaging the shampoo into her. The sensation was still gross, but offset by Clifton's fingers firmly playing across her body, loosening her up. She couldn't help a few content sighs and mewls that escaped her lips. Clifton paid them no mind, continuing on with his work until Siena was a soapy mess. Not in the way she would like either. Then came the next bucket, and the water washed it all away. “There's my pretty lady again,” Clifton said with a soft smile. Siena averted her gaze and pursed her lips.

The cleaning continued, with Clifton making sure the shampoo completely rinsed out of her. His hands would occasionally brush over Siena's unmentionables, but only briefly. She could tell there was a twinge of embarrassment to the ordeal. That could be anything. Anything. A horrible plan bubbled to the surface of her thoughts. She waited for another chance stroke against her privates and— She squeaked out a moan. While she surprised herself with her own eagerness, she watched Clifton's reaction closely. He stumbled for a moment on the washing, then quickly returned to what he was doing without a word. That was it. A taste of his deeper thoughts.

And then, there was a spattering of guilt. Clifton didn't want that. Why should she? Siena quietly let Clifton do his work as she stewed in her thoughts. If he did want it, he would have told you. She looked up at his eyes. Not a hint of anger or displeasure. Siena had to admit she was lucky enough to have a man that would put up with all her stupidity. A towel wrapped around her. “You wanna dry yourself?” Clifton asked, with that regular cheery disposition. Siena looked down at the towel and shook her head. “Alright.” He presented his hand, which Siena took up. The man pulled her up, and led her out of the tub and into his room.

Being in Clifton's abode was like a heavy weight pressing down on her. She could hardly believe the things she did in here, especially now when Cliff was happily and innocently willing to dry her off. He eased her onto the edge of his bed and started to wipe her down. “You know, Siena, you can always talk to me. No need to roof mope,” Clifton said. She hated the way he said it, and loved the sentiment. She fell against him and sighed. Not much she could say. It was hard to vocalize 'I love you' with her bestial noises. Though even if she could, she wasn't sure she had the will to do so.

Siena glanced around the room from the comfort of Cliff's arms. His room was nearly as sparse as Siena's own. The only objects that set it apart were the addition of a television and a work desk off to the side. At the moment it was empty aside from a picture frame of a far younger Clifton and Siena sharing a less than agreeable hug. It was still a surprise to think that small creature used to be her. There was that pang of guilt again. She shook it off. Clifton put his hands on her shoulders, calming her. “Easy, I'll be done soon,” he said. Siena nodded.

“Did you enjoy today's patrol?” Clifton asked suddenly. Siena growled and shook her head. “None of it?” She cupped her hand into a crude zero. “Not even when you threw that snowball at me?” Siena thought on it for a moment, then raised one claw. “Heh, I thought so. You're lucky I was on the job or I'd have hit you right back.” Siena softly hit him on the leg, and shook her head. Not a chance. “I caught you once, I could do it again.” He wrapped his arm around her as his other hand wiped her down. Siena rubbed her head into his neck. He could, and she wouldn't even complain.

“Hopefully work lets up a little and we won't have to wake up as early,” Clifton said. Siena stretched and snuggled into Cliff while smacking her lips. “You've got your own bed now, Siena,” he said with an exaggerated sigh. She snuggled into him again. That wasn't going to stop her. She slid down until she was practically laying on his lap. Being smaller had its advantages, Siena thought as she tried and failed to curl up on him. “You're damned lucky you're so cute, you know that?” Siena gave a toothy grin and nodded.

Clifton gave up and turned on the television. It was tuned into one of those strange channels that had decades old black and white shows. Siena wasn't sure why anyone would watch them, but Cliff seemed to love them, particularly the ones about cowboys on horses. It was a wonder he didn't have a horse, and Siena was particularly grateful he didn't. He was even humming along to theme, what a goofball. Though, Siena had to admit it was somewhat cute, as embarrassing as it was.

As they watched, it became increasingly apparent to Siena how close she was to Clifton's groin. Her mind had permanently secured itself in the darkest gutter, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to get it out. “You think I could make it in the wild west?” Clifton asked, disrupting her lewd thoughts. She thought on it for a moment. Her eyes flicked over to the television screen, imagining Cliff in one of those burly cowboy getups. That thought stuck to her. A trickle of sweat from his brow, down his neck, across his toned chest, soaking into his work shirt. These shows weren't bad after all. “It doesn't take that much thought, I would think,” Clifton joked.

Siena turned her attention back to him and nodded. A lasso to tie her up as he peppered little kisses across her body. Gosh, was it hot in here? She fanned herself with a hand. “Sorry, is it hot in here? I'll open a window,” Clifton said earnestly. Siena held him in place and shook her head. Not quite like that. “Don't want your bed to move, huh? Don't complain later.” How could she?

Over time, Clifton started to lay back. Try as he might, it was clear sitting in one spot was getting to him. Siena, not wanting to torture him anymore, but also not wanting to give up her human pillow, decided to leave his lap and lay back on the bed. With a firm tug and a growl, Siena guided Clifton over to her side. He made no protest, quietly and comfortably laying down next to her. “Not sure why I even bothered to get you a room,” he said with a chuckle. Siena shrugged.

As much as the show fueled Siena's fantasies, she was almost entirely focused on Clifton himself. She laid her hand atop his chest and planted herself firmly in his arm's grasp with some manipulation. As usual, Cliff let her pose him. He only gave a small squeeze once she was in place. “Sharp, sharp, ah-ah-ah,” Clifton said with a wince. Siena realized she had inadvertently started slowly scratching him as her thoughts began to turn. She pulled her hand away and softly mewled in apology. “No problem. I'm just going to need my blood later is all.” The Weavile knew he was joking, but couldn't help but examine her claws. She sighed in relief when she found no trace of red.

Instead, Siena wrapped her arm around him and listened closely to his heart. That calm thump, thump, thump managed to ease her mind, which was alight with both devious thoughts and worried musings. For a split second, she wished she didn't have to leave his side, that she could lay here forever and take him in, feeling every little reaction that came from him. She paused. That was weird. What if she got hungry, or bored? “Look at that. Fanning a six shooter!” Clifton said. Especially if she got bored.

Siena pulled herself closer to him. His heart started to beat faster. Boredom didn't seem like much of a problem anymore. She looked up at Clifton. It felt weird to have this one sided excitement. Well, he didn't really look at her in 'that way' after all. They seemed to be good friends as far as he was concerned. Stuck in friendship. At the very least that meant it could become something more. Her eyes moved down to his groin. Not now.

The two continued to watch television while Clifton would remark on whatever had happened every so often. Siena tightened her grip on Cliff, making sure he wouldn't head off anywhere without her express permission. “You just wanna lie in bed all day watching TV?” Clifton asked with furrowed brows and a small smile. Siena considered it. Right now all she wanted to do was stay with him. It felt like if she let go, she might lose him, as silly as it seemed. She nodded. “We have to eat eventually.” Siena rolled her eyes and nodded again. Reality always had to rain on her parade.  
_

“How's your ramen?” Clifton asked. They sat on his bed eating away at the simple meal. Siena replied by loudly slurping and smacking her lips. “Must be good.” She nodded and awkwardly stuck her fork into the noodles again. Claws weren't made for the modern human world, but she managed well enough. Slowly, she spun the fork around, pulling in a large amount of noodles. It was about time for another indirect kiss, she figured. She held the fork up to Clifton with an 'ah'. “No, thanks, I've got my own.” Siena cleared her throat. 'Ah'. “Really.” Siena's eyes widened and she cleared her throat yet again. “Alright, alright.” Clifton relented and accepted her offering, eating the forkful of ramen. Good.

Siena quickly went back to eating, rolling up another batch of noodles that she downed near instantly. It was then that she realized a stray bit of noodle stuck to his mouth. Siena tapped on her chin to point it out. Cliff reached up to get it. “Oh, tha--” Then, in a flash, the Weavile darted forward and licked it away, making sure her tongue trailed over his mouth in the process. “You are just full of surprises today.” Siena couldn't help but giggle at her brazen actions. It was fine if it was that innocent, right? “I could have germs, you know,” Clifton said as he took another bite of his own bowl.

Germs? That was the last thing she cared about. She shrugged and opened her mouth again. Cliff chuckled and backed away. For a brief moment there was slight sadness that he would deny something like that, but she quickly reminded herself this was all simply jokes. There was no romance here. Not on his bed. No. As they shared kisses. Not really. So close to one another. Damnit. Her mind descended deeper and deeper, annoying and arousing her to no end. “Something wrong?” he asked, snapping her out of her delirium. Siena wanted to nod. Yes, something is wrong. You aren't taking me right now. She noticed her breathing was starting to quicken, and forced herself to calm down. Once she had done so, she gave a sheepish shake of the head.

Clifton placed the back of his hand on Siena's forehead. “Doesn't feel like a fever.” Siena shook her head again and returned to eating. “Need medici—” Siena grumbled. “OK, OK.”

This day was getting worse.  
_

“As much as I don't mind you being here, Siena,” Clifton said, face half buried in the Weavile's chest, “your claws are pretty sharp.” She eased her grip on his head. They had been together nearly the whole day and it still didn't ease the fervor in her heart. Siena looked around the room, then got up and moved over to Clifton's work desk. She pulled out some mittens and awkwardly put them on, then turned around to present them. “I guess that fixes things.” He looked up at the window. “It's getting dark outside. Maybe you should head for bed?”

Siena paused and looked over at the window. She turned her attention back to Clifton and quietly laid herself beside him again. “It's fine, Siena. You know I'm always right across the hall. You can sleep in your room.” She wrapped an arm around his, making sure she was bound tightly to him. “OK, OK. Let me at least take a shower first, alright?” Siena briefly considered denying him, but let him leave her grasp.

Clifton walked away, leaving Siena to stare up at the ceiling. She held up her mitten covered hands. That was a little more human. Probably not enough for Cliff, however. She let her hands drop back to the bed. There was still that barrier between them that was only exacerbated by her fears and heart flaring up every time she looked at him.

A howl of wind blew through a peep in the window, causing Siena to flinch. She got up and firmly shut it with a hiss. The Weavile tugged on it again, ensuring nothing could get in. Though, she knew that wasn't entirely true. Ignoring that thought, Siena went back to Clifton's bed and buried herself in his pillow. Just like his jacket, it had taken up a lot of his scent. It allowed her to calm down somewhat. She put her arms around it, pretending that it was Clifton holding her close. Sad, she knew, especially when the man was in the other room, but this pretend Cliff returned her love fully.

Slowly, she moved it between her legs, not letting her face up from it. Then, she started to grind up against it. It was crude, and wrong, but it fed that animalistic urge and the pain that lingered just beneath her thoughts. Her legs tightened and she gasped. She let out a low, crude growl. Fruitlessly, she tried to mold it, accentuate it into speech. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't say a thing. Whatever 'I love yous' left her throat came out as a strained mess.

The shower shut off. Siena quickly discarded the pillow, flipping the offending side over and out of sight. What is wrong with you? He sleeps there! Siena shut her eyes and sighed. It felt like hours waiting for Clifton. He returned, clad only in those boxer shorts, firing Siena up all over again. They weren't a rare sight, but they felt like a treat all the same. “You still sure about this?” Clifton asked. “What if I waited for you to fall asleep?” Siena couldn't manage a response. Instead, she looked to the empty spot next to her. Cliff didn't push the subject any further, and quietly took his place in resignation.

Siena found herself staring again, eager to take in his body as if it were the first time she had ever seen it. She shut her eyes again, forcing her libido back into line. This wasn't a heat. This was plain, misguided lust, and she knew it. That wasn't to say she didn't love Clifton. There wasn't a doubt in her mind about that. Siena eased up next to him, feeling his cool skin. Relax. Cliff seemed to be trying to sleep, though he hadn't pulled up the covers. Perhaps he knew her fur was already enough. It hurt how considerate he was, especially how little she had considered him earlier.

The Weavile stared harder at Clifton, as if she could read his mind if she stared deep and long enough. It reminded her an awful lot of the first time she slept in this very bed, though when that happened, it was confusion and awe. She laid her head on Clifton's shoulder. Had he not intervened, she wouldn't be here, or anywhere. She'd still be laying in that patch of snow, cursing herself and the world for everything it had thrown at her. She looked at his calm visage. Clifton hadn't been as angry as he was that night.

Siena looked down at her form. Being closer to Clifton wasn't the only reason she had tried to become bigger. Even when she did, that scar lingered. But he was always there to keep her safe and secure. Her knight in cushiony armor, always at the ready to ease her heart. She looked back up at him. Though, she couldn't stay the damsel forever. Always looking to him to ease her heart. She could do the same, and more. They had to be more. So much more.

Soft, prolonged breaths signified that Clifton finally fell asleep, leaving Siena alone to herself. No, no, he was still here, just asleep. She expected sleep to come swiftly with her human cushion. If only she were so lucky. The day's thoughts events continued to spin around in her head, pushed on by her anxiety of the situation. She vainly tried to shut her thoughts out and closed her eyes, praying for daylight to come.  
_

A sudden pang of uncomfortableness yanked Siena out of a lifeless sleep. She shot up, finding herself still in that bed, late at night. The Weavile snapped to the spot next to her, only relaxing once she confirmed Clifton was next to her. He was lying on his back, untouched from when he first fell asleep. Were it not for her hearing, she might have feared he wasn't breathing. Though she leaned close to make certain regardless.

The room felt unbearably hotter, but there wasn't a chance Siena was about to leave. She eased back into the bed with a sigh. As her mind restarted, she realized that twinge of desire starting up inside of her again. Naturally her eyes wandered over to Clifton. She rubbed an eye. Lower. His intimate parts, outlined in those flimsy fabrics. She grumbled to herself. Right there. I could just— No. I don't think— Why not a sampling? A touch. A taste. A tease. Right now.

You could apologize later. What matters now is how you feel. Just that little touch will help. Make it feel better. Siena reached out and graced that outline with her palm. Hot. Tempting. Her claw hooked the band of his pants mindlessly as she sat up. Slowly she unveiled her prize, quietly gasping as it came into sight. Her heart felt light as it went faster and faster. She braced herself on the bed with one hand as the other treaded on dangerous territory, brushing up against Clifton's member. Her hearing was so fine-tuned to his breathing. Any squeak, any change, she could just up and disappear like nothing happened.

Clifton wasn't awake, but his body was. Ever so slightly his erection started to grow at her gentle prodding. Nothing was stopping her from taking him right there. Nothing to pull her back other than her conscience hanging by a thread. Intimacy was meant to be shared. This was selfish. Maybe it was only intimacy if it was... Her probing hand returned to her body, sliding over her groin. Not here. Lower. Her claw moved through her fur, edging up on the edge of her anus. Right here. Vaginal was intimacy, and this hole was just raw pleasure, right? People mated for children.

Her crude logic made sense to her troubled mind. She teased her other hole a little more. It wasn't a bad idea, she figured. Siena could save herself for when the time properly came. Now was like a test run. A sampling of the real thing. Without much more consideration, she warily straddled Clifton. Her groin started to warm. It was almost like she could feel his excitement radiating from him. Her hand greedily grabbed his member and pointed it up, savoring the sensation of it in her palm.

The tip of Clifton's erection prodded against her awaiting hole. It felt so crude and wrong, making it all the better. Her lust was eating up every sensation that went her way. Eventually she let go of his penis, now moving back and forth on the head as it threatened to plunge into her at any moment. She bent over and braced herself on the bed. Clifton hadn't moved, hadn't stirred. Just a little more. Siena pressed down, forcing her human's erection against her hole. Bit by bit she stretched herself out with the head of his erection until it slipped in. An intense warmth radiated through her as her muscles twitched around Clifton.

He was inside her. Not in the way she had hoped, nor in the situation she wanted, but it happened. There was a dirty sense of fulfillment and a jolt of joy. At the back of her mind there was also disappointment in herself for doing this. Siena gripped the sheets and pushed that thought further back, it quickly faded under her lust. She pushed further down, gritting her teeth as her hole stretched to accommodate Clifton's length. A groan escaped her clenched mouth. More. Her hips gladly obliged her, sliding further down. It felt odd, this erect thing sliding up into her, but she relished every bit of it.

Siena stopped about half-way down and merely enjoyed the experience. Her ring of muscle had relaxed, settling around Clifton's member. Siena could feel him lightly twitch inside of her. Every time he did, her body would react with a twitch back, sending a chill up her spine. Just a little bit more. Siena bit her lip and started a slow and tedious bounce on Clifton. Her body screamed to go faster as her mind only just barely kept her in line.

What if he came? Right now? Directly inside of her, covering her innards with sticky cum? Siena drunkenly giggled at the prospect. It would be a pain to clean out, no doubt. The sensation of it flowing into her, however— She shivered. That would be wonderful. Siena sped up slightly, just enough for Clifton not to stir. Her grip on the sheets tightened. If only she had something to rub herself with.

Siena wasn't sure how long she went at it. She was almost entirely focused on the member pushing its way through her rear. Something eventually stirred in her mind. Clifton's breathing was starting to raise in speed. Siena inhaled sharply and stopped. Her heart threatened to burst right through her chest in a panic. She watched Clifton closely with held breath. Eventually he calmed down, presenting the perfect opportunity to escape. She pulled off of him, only barely muffling a moan as he slipped out of her. The Weavile tumbled back onto the bed and stared at Clifton.

Once she was satisfied that he wouldn't wake up, she covered his shame and stared at the ceiling, mind racing with fears and excited delights. I did that. It was real. A moment of connection she would treasure and hate forever. The sensations inside her lingered for a while, causing her to squirm before they faded away. Once they did, she turned her attention back to Clifton. She stared and stared and stared, fearing that he'd wake up and toss her out. It never came.  
_

Sleep was alien to Siena. She was entirely awake the whole night, finding herself wide awake as the sun rose. Rays of light crept through the window, illuminating the room and washing the misdeeds of the previous night away. With the lack of lust plaguing her mind, Siena only felt guilt. How could she do that? To Cliff of all people. Well, she would only ever do that with Cliff. There was a heavy weight on her shoulders just being near him, yet she couldn't bear leaving.

Clifton's phone didn't go off. No work today. It would only be Siena and him. Sitting around the house. She winced at the thought. Not as though she would be away from him during work, but the job gave her something to focus on rather than just dwelling on her stupidity all day. She rolled over to Clifton's side and gently caressed his arm. Siena would have to tell him. Either about her feelings or about what she did.

With a deep inhale and a stretch, Clifton pulled Siena into a hug. “Good morning, teddy bear,” he said jokingly. He made the hug a little too tight, obviously to annoy her. Unfortunately for her, it didn't work. She mewled in response. He pulled back to look down at her. “No work today? Didn't hide my phone, did you?” She shook her head. “Guess we're finally out of the worst of it.” Not a chance.

“So what's on the agenda for today?” Confession, though she couldn't say that. Siena looked around the room and shrugged. “Well I don't wanna lay in bed all day today.” For once, the Weavile couldn't either. There was that urge in her body to move as the pressures of her thoughts got to her. “What if we got doughnuts again today?” Clifton asked as he sat up. He put his hand on hers. “Think you can handle going to Jack's again?” Siena looked down at his hand on hers. If anything, she deserved to go there as punishment. She looked back up with determination and nodded. “Great!” Siena smiled. “Let me get showered first.” Then frowned.

As Clifton left for his shower, Siena quickly escaped the room before she was drawn back into her terrible desires. She firmly parked herself on the living arm chair and waited. It was going to be a long day.  
_

Siena looked out at the little town from the back seat of Clifton's car. It was nice to see it lit on a bright, sunny day rather than the crack of dawn. There was a lively sense to everything. Odd, then, that they were on their way to see an aging man and his ghost. Siena tightened her seat belt and looked to Clifton. Her human didn't show any signs of anger. Maybe he was pretending that everything was fine. If so, he was a lot nicer than Siena could have ever expected.

“Don't go hog wild on the candy this time. Good will only goes so far, you know?” Clifton said. Siena rolled her eyes along with her head and growled in acknowledgment. It was only fair when the guy had that thing floating around. The ghost probably even touched the food too, smearing ectoplasm all over them. Siena shuddered as Jack's pulled into view, and imagined it dripping with a sticky ooze. They pulled in without issue, though Siena was almost expecting the snowy apparition to stick its head out the door.

The engine came to a stop and the Weavile stepped out of the car. She patiently waited for Clifton to come out, upon which she grabbed his hand. “Don't worry. I'm right here,” he said, giving her hand a light squeeze. Sure, she was a little scared, but it was more of an excuse to hold onto him. The door jingled as they passed through. Did it always do that?

“Now there's a sight to behold!” that familiar old man said with a laugh. “Finally tamed her, huh?”

“Siena is just feeling a little under the weather.”

“Now you've got me conflicted.” Jack shrugged. “How's about a doughnut for your trouble, little lady?” He said, looking down at Siena. She quickly nodded with a wide grin. Who knew it was that easy to get a doughnut? Jack quickly grabbed the sugary baked good and handed it over to Siena.

“Hot chocolate too?” Clifton asked politely. Siena looked to the machine. She could handle it. He was here after all. Her grip on Clifton tightened ever so slightly and she nodded.

“Looking like a proper couple now.”

“Well, Siena is the only girl for me,” Clifton said with a laugh. “She's a full time job.” A joke, perhaps, but Siena played those words over and over in her head. No one else could get their hands on him.

“I'll bet.” Jack turned to the machine to perform his unholy summoning. “Antoinette, some hot chocolate if you would, please!” Obediently, the thing bled through the wall and waved at the couple. The way it hung there without a word. How it delicately handled everything. Its stiff dress drooping from its body. Siena knew she could handle the thing easily. Especially now at her size. Antoinette produced two cups and presented them.

“Oh, no thanks. Just a cup for Siena, please,” Clifton said, holding up a hand. Still, Antoinette persisted, holding the two cups out and adding a droning hum to its offer which only made Siena's fur stand on end.

“Antoinette insists. Lucky guy, she must like you,” Jack replied. What?! Fear was crushed under a mountain of anger. Siena set her doughnut on the counter and swiped the cup from Antoinette, though carefully enough to make sure she didn't actually touch the ghost. The Weavile pulled Clifton closer with a huff. The others paid her outburst no mind, and the ghost happily handed Clifton the cup.

“Merci beaucoup then, Antoinette,” Clifton said, raising the accursed Styrofoam goblet. Siena hadn't the slightest clue what that meant, but she didn't like it.

“What's that?” Jack asked, petting the floating thing.

“French? You know because her name?” Clifton said with a furrowed brow.

“Oh.” The older man nodded. “Oh right.” Siena felt relieved she wasn't the only one out of the loop. She sipped at her treat while she stared down the ghost, trying to acclimate herself to it. “I named her after a tea brand I liked.” A smile crept up on her face. That made the ghost seem all the sillier. “So, where'd you get the name for the ruffian?”

Siena looked up at Clifton. She had never really considered her name. It rolled off the tongue and was better than none at all, so she went with it. “Siena, like the reddish color. Strong and earthy, you know? Works well with her pretty coloration,” Clifton said, running a hand through her plumage gently. She looked to the ground and quietly sipped her drink again, trying to hide the flustered look on her face. So much effort put into her name that she hadn't ever considered before. It made her all the happier with his choice.

“Hold on now, Cliff. You're making me look bad in front of Antoinette,” Jack said with an exaggerated smile. The ghost patted his shoulder.

“She's the only girl for you, Jack, no worries.”

“Pshh, don't let my wife hear you say that.” Antoinette crossed its arms. Siena briefly wondered if the ghost liked Jack. Fierce competition between a wife and a friend. All the more reason to get Clifton before he committed to a human girl.

“Alright, I'll let you get back to it,” Clifton started, “you mind if I get a bag for this?” He motioned toward the doughnut.

“Way ahead of you.” Antoinette briefly disappeared behind the counter and came back up, handing a bag to Jack. “Though you could just let go, couldn't you?” he asked as he bagged the treat.

Siena firmly shook her head. “I'm afraid my hands are tied on the matter.”

“Gotta admit, Cliff, I think you're already married.” Jack handed him the treat, which Cliff held onto with a pinky.

Clifton looked down at Siena, who returned his gaze. “I probably am. Anyways, see ya Jack.”

“Until next time, Cliff.” Antoinette gave her usual wave.

The couple walked out of the store. Siena didn't part hands with Clifton until she absolutely needed to when he rounded the vehicle and entered the driver's seat. Siena took the passenger seat with a sigh from Cliff. “There's just no persuading you, is there?” he asked. Siena shook her head and wriggled into her seat. I'm not going anywhere, she thought as she dug into the bag for her pastry. “I was thinking we could head to the park today.” Siena didn't want to do anything today except lounge in bed with him. “Should be pretty empty with everyone at work.” She paused as she bit into the doughnut. That would be perfect. A romantic opportunity to confess! Siena snapped to him and nodded firmly, sending crumbs scattering every which way.

“I'm gonna have to invest in a vacuum,” Cliff mumbled. He shook his head and smiled. “Glad to hear you're up for it. Finish your meal and buckle up.” Siena greedily downed her food as excitement and worry coursed through her. She mashed the buckle into its slot, then tap the dashboard to signify that she was ready. “That was quick. Alright then.” He shrugged and pulled the car into drive. Off they went.

Siena stared intently out the car window. She didn't really see any of the things that passed her by. Instead, she was wholly focused on what she would do when they got there. A straight kiss? Right to the punch. No, he might think it's a joke again. She needed something more apparent. Her thoughts turned to his pants. No, not there, that's too forward. Siena swallowed a lump in her throat as she thought of the night previous. Something more reasonable.

If only she could just say it. Yell it out and hammer out the last of her fears in one big go. This would've been so much easier if he liked her first. The thought was enticing, but seemed unlikely. It's not like he would have reacted so plainly when she kissed him. Still, humans could be funny creatures, who knew what was going through his head during his day. During all the time he spent with her. During when he brought her in.

Thinking, thinking, thinking. Siena twiddled her claws as she stared out at the snow whizzing by. What was romantic? What would push-- convince Clifton that she was the one? Someone he could cherish just as equally as she cherished him? It would have to be slow, and deliberate. Something that would absolutely tell him how she felt without her hacking out the vowels with scratchy growls. Something that-- “We're here!” Cliff said. The car came to a stop. She was out of time.

“Siena?” Cliff patted her on the shoulder. “Don't you wanna run out?” She took a deep breath and turned to face him. “Everything alright?” The Weavile hesitantly grabbed his hand and looked about the car. “Oh, if you want to hold my hand, that's fine.” He shrugged and moved to open the door. Siena shook her head and tugged on his arm, keeping him in place. “What is it, then?” Think, think, think! Hastily, she straddled his lap and looked into his eyes. Why did he have to seem so innocent? He was the one who helped her through everything, if anything, she should be the innocent one.

And yet, this seemed so wrong, like it would shatter everything they had built up over the years. It had to come out, though. This had to happen. Siena took both of his hands and held them tight. Clifton watched on in silent curiosity. A small smile was visible on his lips, but there was clear concern in his eyes. “Siena?” he asked. Make it count. Siena leaned forward and locked lips with Clifton. Her hands pressed his into her chest in the vain hope that he would feel the flutter of her heart. Her eyes shut tight as she feared his reaction. The only things she could feel were the gentle skin of his lips and the butterflies that ran rampant in her stomach.

Clifton didn't move, or maybe Siena lost nearly all feeling in her face. It was hard to tell either way. Her clenched eyes refused to open, rejecting reality until her heart had been satiated. The beating slowed. The knot in her stomach unfurled. Her grip relaxed. Her eyes opened and she pulled back with heavy breaths. Clifton managed a smile, then a furrow of the brow, then another more awkward smile followed by a pursing of the lips. Siena shakily pointed between them, then pressed his hand into her chest again. His eyes fell upon her chest. That spark of recognition was there. He figured it out.

For a moment, it seemed like time stopped. Siena's body went numb as her thoughts turned to panic. Everything could have been tossed out the window this second. Everything could have been for nothing. Yet, one thought continued to sit pristinely at the forefront of her mind. I did it. He knows and that's all I could have ever wished for.

“I guess I'm kind of stupid, huh?” Cliff said suddenly. Reality returned. Siena stopped herself from nodding. “I didn't think that you were, uhm, interested in me like that.” He gave a small chuckle. “You really seemed so fragile to me.” His hand caressed her cheek, which she pushed into. “Siena, I do love you, but I have to admit this is a little shocking.” Siena cast her eyes away and nodded softly. There was a moment of silence. The Weavile mewled, trying to goad on Clifton. “It's hard to find the words right now. Kinda hit me harder than you'd think.” No doubt. Siena was still reeling from the shock herself.

“Just know that... that I still love you. No matter what.” Siena perked up. “I guess you already know that though.” She nodded and nuzzled into his hand again. That was the one constant in her life. His love. She leaned in again and slowly parted her lips. It was enough time for Clifton to deny it, but it didn't come. He kissed back, nearly sending Siena over the moon. It was hard to contain her excitement. However, she let Clifton move at his own pace, carefully small pecks. Over time his tongue entered the mix, sheepishly pushing up against hers.

Was this right? After all that had been said, could she simply take another kiss from him? He was agreeing, sure, but it almost felt exploitative. They parted and stared at one another again briefly. Clifton looked out the window and said, “How about we, ah, go for that walk now?” Siena looked out into the empty expanse and nodded. She untangled herself from him, then hopped out of the car. There was a wave of delight that rushed through her body. Yes! She balled her hand into a fist, then sighed, releasing all that excitement with one breath. Don't mess it up now.

Clifton was waiting on his side of the vehicle. Siena approached him and was surprised to see him extend his hand out to her. Happily, she took hold and let him lead the way. There was a pause. “Aren't you going to run off now?” Clifton asked. Siena shook her head with a frown and tugged on his hand. He nodded, then started down the path, off into the woods.

It was a nice change of pace from their usual walks. Siena didn't have to worry about any creatures mucking about, ruining their time together, nor did she have to listen closely for the sound of footsteps. It was just her and her human, walking through nature, enjoying the view and hopefully one another. Despite the sudden confession, Clifton didn't appear to be uncomfortable at all. Siena, meanwhile, continued to stumble around in her thoughts with romantic highs and deathly lows. Through all of it, she repeated his admission of love in her head.

Siena found herself staring at Clifton more often than not. She suddenly found herself in a completely different part of the park, led on by Clifton's firm grip. Never had she wanted to be carried by him more than she did now. Don't get too greedy, she reminded herself. With the taste she got, it was hard not to. Even with the taste she didn't have, she got too greedy. That painfully successful night resurfaced in her mind. She would have to tell him eventually. Focus on the relationship first, she urged.

The couple walked around a frozen lake, down a chilly path, on to a lone bench. Clifton gently guided Siena onto it, where he sat down next to her and brought her into an embrace. “You know, I joke about you not growing up,” he started. “I think I was the one who didn't grow up. Didn't realize you don't need as protection as much.” Siena looked up and returned his embrace with an uncertain grumble. Maybe she wanted to be protected just a little bit. Was that too much to ask for? “Can't keep sitting in the past.” He chuckled softly. “You're a woman now, right?” He seemed almost pained but relieved in saying it.

Siena thought on it. A woman. She was a woman. Not a Weavile or an animal or anything lesser. That special word, an equal to be with him. A woman. She nodded. “Sorry, Siena. Sometimes I look at you and still see the girl swiping my doughnuts.” She pouted which quickly turned into an embarrassed smile. His expression dropped for a moment. “You really like me like that?” Clifton asked, obvious concern in his voice. Siena pulled back, almost aghast, and nodded. She pointed at herself and tilted her head. “I don't think I have a choice in the matter.” Siena leaned forward and tilted her head the other way. “Yes, Siena.” He nodded. “I think you're beautiful.” He ran a hand across her fur, up to her head plumage. She shivered under his touch. “Maybe more cute.”

Siena could live with being cute. Heck, she could live with anything right now. It felt like the world had shifted off her back, allowing her to breathe. She settled back against Clifton's side, and watched as he stared out at the sheet of ice. There were trickles of doubt in his expression. A squint of the eye, a purse of the lips. No doubt it would be harder on him than her. Siena tugged on his jacket and tilted her head with a mewl. “Sorry, it's nothing, just...” He sighed. “I mean, humans stick to humans for a reason, you know?” Siena slowly nodded. “Are you sure about this?” he whispered. It was clear he wasn't sure of it himself.

The Weavile tightened her hold on him and nodded. There wasn't anything that would change her mind. More uncertain expressions washed over his face. “I think I'd like that, honestly,” he said flatly. “Things are going to be different.” Siena quickly shrugged. So? “Nothing is gonna stop you, huh?” She shook her head and stood on his lap before plunging in for another kiss. “Siena, someone will s--” He was cut off by their mouths connecting and mashing up against one another. There was a split second of tension that melted away. Cliff was probably as pent up as she was. Only difference was that he had his head screwed on properly.

The two pulled back. Clifton swallowed and glanced around the empty park. A smile curled up on Siena's lips. It was good to fluster him for once. Love was a two-way street after all. Cliff let out a deep breath, visible in the chilly air. “Let's keep that at home, alright?” He placed his hands on her shoulders. Siena tilted her head and tapped her chin. “Siena? Please?” She looked to the sky. “Come on now.” Eventually she relented with a nod. Teasing him this way was even more fun. “Thank you. I'm gonna get some really funny looks if we do that.”

Although there was good reason they shouldn't do it outside, Siena thought it was a shame that they couldn't be so open. Having a partner was good, but being able to flaunt him was a delectable bonus. Especially any potential human suitors that came his way. The look on their faces when they find him kissing her would be priceless. “Siena, you're making that face again,” Clifton said. Siena quickly adopted an innocent smile and shook her head.

The two settled back into the bench. Siena's thoughts were already a rush with thoughts of the future. “I guess Jack was right,” Cliff mumbled.

So the old man did have a use after all.  
_

When they had returned home, Clifton went straight for a shower. Siena was disappointed, but eagerly awaited for him in his room. As silly as it seemed, it was nice to be in there without seedy intent and actually look forward to the shower turning off. Though she had to admit to herself that wasn't entirely true. Siena had to shove down those aroused thoughts. Thinking of the water running across his smooth, naked skin. She might have forced her way into the bath were she not covered in fur. Instead of romance, she'd find herself becoming a wet furball. No, no, the bedroom was the place for lust.

Now what would be the best way for her to present herself? Open legs? Perhaps she could languidly spread herself across the bed and give him a sultry look. She stood up to look at herself in the mirror. Siena made faces into the mirror, trying to go for the best “sexy” look she could come up with. What did Clifton find sexy anyways? She squinted, making her glare more striking and hopefully sensual. Here she was trying to woo him and she didn't even know what he liked. Well, he liked her, she knew that much. Were Weaviles particularly sexy to humans? They did have that human layout after all.

Siena continued to gawk at herself in the mirror, posing herself in whatever she imagined to be sensual. She looked good. Too good, perhaps. Humans, eat your heart out. All the better for Clifton to enjoy, right? She paused. What could Clifton do for her to be more arousing? She tapped her chin. Something to accentuate his groin, no doubt. Siena giggled dumbly at her perverted thoughts. A bow placed on top that she could unwrap to reveal her present. It had been several years coming, after all, she had waited long enough for this gift.

Clifton probably wasn't even ready to take this to the next level, even if she kind of already did for them. Siena looked out at the doorway. She was aware that humans mated for reasons beyond making children, as much as they didn't want to talk about it. To them, sex was sort of a higher form of expressing love. She looked down at herself. Perhaps that's why she wanted to do it so much with Cliff. Libido was one thing, but it couldn't keep her so routinely focused on Clifton as much as love did. She sighed. Being in love was tough, and it dawned on her that maybe this was too fast.

The water shut off, breaking Siena out of her thoughts. She scrambled over to the bed and laid back down. Has to be just right to get him in the mood. Siena rolled onto her side and propped up her head, then gave her best smile. Oh yeah, this would work. Clifton walked in, clad in only a towel, his hair still somewhat of a disheveled mess. Moisture glistened across his skin. He wasn't even trying and he was doing it so much better. Clifton stopped in the doorway as he saw Siena. “Hey, Siena. Didn't think you'd be in here,” he said. She beckoned him over with a growl, one she tried to make as sultry as possible. “Your throat feeling OK?” Ugh. She nodded.

The human walked over to Siena and sat down next to her, completely ignoring her presentation. She huffed and sat up. Clifton folded his hands, looking down at her. “You know, I did a lot of thinking,” he said. “I guess I should've seen this sooner.” He started to twiddle his thumbs. “How... How long has it been like this, Siena? You know, with you uhm, liking me like this?” Siena stood up and walked over to her room where she grabbed the crescent shaped rock. She came back and handed it over to Cliff. “Oh. That long, huh?” He turned it over in his hand. “I'm sorry.” Clifton looked up at her. “You should have told—” He looked back down and sighed. “No, I guess you couldn't have.”

Clifton pulled Siena into a hug, settling her on his lap. While she would've considered the more perverse side of things usually, all she could think of was the tenderness of his grasp. He ran a hand down her back, relaxing her into his arms. He was dumb, sure, but he knew how to make up for it. She settled against his shoulder. “Not sure how I can make up for it,” he said. I know one way! No. She couldn't ask for that. Damn him, being so open with his feelings. She was supposed to be the vulnerable one.

Siena pulled back and gave Cliff a quick kiss on the lips, then smiled. “That works, I suppose,” he replied. Siena turned around, plopping herself into his lap. Clifton wrapped his arms around her. Indeed, this was also a good way to make up for it. The fun would have to be saved for later. Siena's thoughts paused. Or sooner than she expected? Something was prodding up against her rear. Not that she would complain, but it was an interesting feeling to draw some arousal out of Clifton. Her display paid off after all! “I guess you want to stay in and watch television today too?” Siena cleared her throat, looked back, and nodded. Clifton gave a tired smile. “I guess it's only fair.”

With a lean and a click, the television came on for their mindless enjoyment. Siena, of course, wasn't too focused on the screen in front of her, instead thinking about how to goad on his arousal further. All that stood in the way between her and his nether regions was a fuzzy towel. Possibly underwear too, but that wasn't as fun to imagine. “You're going to want to sleep in my bed more, aren't you?” Clifton asked as he flipped through channels. Siena nodded. More? Always, actually.

At this point, Clifton seemed to accept their new relationship. Though there was no doubt there was something more going on in his head. The few times Siena looked back at him, he would briefly stare at her before turning his attention back to the television. It was possible he was too nice to say 'no'. After all, the only time he told her otherwise was for her safety. That worry started to infiltrate her thoughts. Was she putting him in sort of a hostage relationship? She didn't want him seeing anyone else, of course. No one deserved him more than she did, after all. Still, she would want him to do it of his own volition. What was love if not between two lovers?

Siena started to fidget uncomfortably as she rolled the fear around in her head. How could she tell? Well, she could ask, couldn't she? She managed to tell him she loved him, so asking the same of him should be trivial. She nodded to herself, then turned herself around to face Clifton. The Weavile loudly cleared her throat, catching Cliff's attention. “Yes?” he asked. Siena slowly tapped on his chest. She looked down at her claws and crudely formed a heart shape, then tapped on her chest. He gave that comforting smile, that familiar smile he gave when something was off but didn't want to cause any alarm. The kind of smile that alarmed her more. “Of course, Siena. How could I not?” She raised her hand up to accentuate the height at which he should love her. Her eyes widened for emphasis.

“I do—” Clifton started, but was cut off by a loud hum from Siena. She hummed again and leaned forward. “Alright, alright.” He set the remote down, and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Siena, don't get me wrong, I couldn't ever deny you. Not a chance. Nothing you could do to change my mind on that.” She braced. “But.” There it was. Siena slightly deflated. “But I grew up thinking I'd have a— I don't want to say normal, but I guess a human family.” He shrugged. “It's... not like I don't want to be with you. I do. It's just going to take some getting used to.” Another soft smile. The one he gave when something was blatantly wrong and tried to lessen the impact.

Family. Siena bowed her head. That made sense. Siena often fantasized about it herself during one of her more intense bouts of perversion. As far as she knew, humans didn't exactly fit into her breeding range. They didn't appear to fit in the breeding range of much of anything, actually. Oddities that were stuck with only each other for company. It was sad, in a way. Almost lonely. They could try though, couldn't they? There was nothing stopping them from trying. She felt his manhood prod up against her again. Nothing stopping him, at least.

Siena leaned back somewhat. With one hand she pointed at him, then made a curving gesture over her stomach. He quickly got the message. It was apparent in the oh so soft blush that showed up on his face. His smile grew as he tried to hide his obvious embarrassment. “Siena, please.” He shook his head and covered his mouth. “That's a little too fast, don't you think?” She couldn't say the word. Nothing stopping her from mouthing it, however. Eggs. She smiled as that warm lust resurfaced. Cliff held up his free hand. “Now hold on. I'm not even sure that's possible.” Siena furrowed her brow and shrugged.

“Wouldn't you rather—” Clifton froze as Siena tapped on his glaring erection pushing up against the towel he wore. He winced. “I guess you got me there. You were sitting on my—” Siena pointed to herself repeatedly. “OK, yes, it's because of how pretty you are.” She nodded. Good. With that out of the way, she gave the towel a tug. “You're awfully forward, Siena,” he said with an awkward laugh. She gave another tug. “I guess if you really want to.” She nodded again and unraveled it to reveal his underwear. Darn, so he still had some decency.

Siena looked up at Clifton as she hooked a claw into the band of his boxers. “Don't you... you know, want to take it slower?” he asked. What? All this time waiting and she had to take it slowly? She growled and tilted her head. Cliff pursed his lips and carefully took hold of her, then pulled her into a kiss. There was some hesitation to his movements. That was fair considering Siena did most of the leading. His hands ran across her chest and down her stomach, easing into her thighs. There was a flash of heat as his firm hands glided over her. She shivered upon feeling his fingers slide just above her clitoris. Siena gasped, muffled by their kiss.

That loving exploration continued, running around her entrance and ever so slightly gracing its folds. Siena forced herself back and moaned, much to her embarrassment. “Sorry, was that too much?” Clifton asked earnestly. Siena frowned and shook her head, then plunged back in for the kiss. Her hands awkwardly pulled down on his underwear while they kissed. She paused for a moment, unsure how to progress. Her claws were awfully sharp, so it wasn't as though she could easily touch him. Not without a lot of pain.

The Weavile settled on cautiously rubbing the backside of her hand on his cock. It was the least she could do as he— His finger dared to enter her, causing her to shudder. Waiting clearly wasn't so bad. Her eyes fluttered for a moment as that bliss hit her. Clifton was the one to pull back this time. “Sorry, am I overdoing it?” he asked worriedly. Stupid, wonderful Cliff, Siena thought to herself. She brought him back into the kiss and pushed his hand back into place. Keep working that magic, she drunkenly thought to herself.

The two continued to tease at one another, daring them to push it forward. Siena wanted him to go at his own pace. He earned it after all, and maybe she was feeling a little guilty about her pushiness. Only a tiny bit. His expert fingers made her disappointed she couldn't do much with her large claws. She could do other things, sure, but— Clifton traced over her folds again. But just a few more seconds of this. Siena focused on his movements for a moment longer, then pried herself away from that grasp of lust, almost infuriating her senses. Siena sighed. “Something wrong?” Clifton asked. Siena shook her head and placed a hand over his mouth.

This whole situation seemed like a dream. Having Cliff in the nude, on his bed, erection fully out. It was something she'd stupidly fantasize about, and it was here in the flesh. She giggled, then got down on the ground, exactly at dick level. Practice did make perfect, though now that she actually had him, the prospect of going down on him was intimidating. Clifton watched with poorly disguised worry. No problem, it had to be easy. Just mind the fangs.

Siena leaned forward, mouth open, and took the tip of Clifton's erection into her mouth. So far so good. Cliff himself hissed, so she must've been doing something right. She let the head settle into her mouth, getting used to its texture and ever so slightly salty taste. Not bad. What next? Oh right. Her tongue started to circle around it, covering it in her slick spittle. Clifton let out the softest moan that Siena couldn't help but smile at. She stopped, allowing him to relax, then ran around it again at full force. “Sie—” A full on groan. Her smile widened. 

Now it was time for the full course. Siena settled her hands on his legs and plunged forward taking nearly his entire length. She could feel him throb inside her mouth, which was a bizarre but perversely pleasing sensation. She could feel it threatening to push farther into her throat. A tantalizing option, one that she almost dared to try were it not for her fear of suffocation and her gag reflex starting to kick in. Instead, she pulled back, sliding her tongue along his cock's underside. Clifton shuddered, placing his hands on hers. See, easy. 

Clifton was practically putty in her hands, and why shouldn't he be? He was probably more pent up than she was. In a way, it was like he was saving himself for her. That was such a wonderful thought. Siena started to bob on his erection, suckling along with the motions. Well, if he was waiting for her, then she should give him her all. She sped up, loudly working on his erection. “Siena! Siena, please.” He tapped on her hand. She slowed to a stop and looked up at him. “I'm going to finish if you keep that up,” he said between gasps She looked back down at his cock. Oh, right. She pulled her head back with a pop. Her dribble coated his erection. That was a good enough job, she figured.

A million different positions started bouncing about in Siena's head. Some she vaguely knew from raunchy movies, and some she entirely made up on the spot. “How about we try something together?” he asked, still worn out from her treat. From behind? Below? Above? Perhaps over the couch? On the couch? Chair! On the chair itself?! What about in the tub? Clifton pulled her up from the ground and set her next to him. She hardly realized she moved, still transfixed on his erection and all the wonderful places they could go with it. “Something simple,” he cooed. His hand rubbed her cheek, slowly pulling her out of perversion. She nodded.

With gentle hands, Clifton eased her onto the bed and nudged Siena's legs, which she promptly opened. He sat just in front of her entrance, erection at the ready. Siena was trying to take it as slow as possible. How could she, though? His dick was right there! Just put it in already! “Let me know if it hurts, alright?” he asked. Damn him. Damn him and all of his niceties. The tip of his erection pressed up against her folds, still slick from her drool. Siena nodded and grit her teeth. The proper hole, right there. It was going to happen.

Clifton pushed in with some effort. Siena was probably a few sizes too small, but his member quickly filled up her entrance. She let out a hot breath as his erection pushed in. Yes! It felt like years worth of work had finally come to an end. She practically melted onto the mattress and let Clifton do the work. That gooey, happy feeling spread throughout her body, warming her all the way up to the tips of her claws. Her tongue was bound to loll out of her mouth at this rate. “Are you fine?” Clifton asked. Not now. Siena placed a claw to her lips. “Alright, sorry.”

“I'm going to start moving now,” Clifton said. That sounded more like 'get ready for the fun' to Siena. She gave a drunken nod and waved her hand, urging him to get on with it. He pulled out, sending another dose of that joy to her body along with a shiver. She nodded again. Clifton obliged, pushing back in. Her body had started to adjust to his human girth, stretching out to fit him. After a few more testing thrusts, Clifton settled into a reasonable routine. Siena rocked back and forth from his thrusts, still enjoying every movement that came her way.

Siena looked up at Clifton. She should have been bathed in lust after finally having him deep inside her, but... Happiness overrode most of that. Seeing him enjoy himself — enjoying her — was more than she could ever ask for. His normally stoic and kind visage being replaced with something so vulnerable was for her eyes only. Not a single other soul would be able to enjoy it, as it should be. Selfish? No, loving. That's right, she was loving, and he loved her. Siena grabbed the sheets, bracing herself for Clifton's increase in speed.

Her human's hands originally settled on the bed, but they quickly moved to the Weavile's furred hips, allowing him to push further in with every thrust. It was like she was rubbing off on him. Siena let out a bestial moan every time he pushed back in. There was no stopping him now, which was just perfectly fine by her. As he pushed in and out, Siena began to think back to whatever positions her mind could think up. Not all of it had to be vaginal, of course. Her body was instantly reminded of that less than pretty night when she teased up against her other hole. Her body tensed up at the thought. Her heart started to hammer more.

That could be like a redemption, right? Asking him nicely was certainly better than doing it in secret. Siena bit her lip. She shakily tapped on Clifton's arm, bringing him to a stop. He was breathing heavily now. No turning back, he had to finish somewhere. She shooed him away, which he hesitantly complied with. Then, with a deep breath and what effort her shaky muscles could muster, she lifted her rear up and spread her ass. Siena let out a low growl. Do it. Clifton paused. “Do you— I mean— I haven't even done— Uh—” he stuttered. Siena growled again. That was enough to get him moving.

Clifton positioned himself up against her hole, her legs still up in the air. He braced himself against the bed and looked into her eyes. She looked back with a smile and a nod. He swallowed, then pushed forward. There it was again, that odd yet pleasing gush of pleasure that pushed open her ass. Siena's eyes rolled back as she groaned. Cliff came to a stop, probably making sure she was OK. Whatever the case, she tapped on his arm, goading him on. They needed to come up with a better signal for next time.

The human's length eased further in until he was almost entirely in. Siena's body easily accepted him, though she couldn't help the twitching flexes that squeezed his manhood. Her body felt as light as a feather. This was getting to her more than she expected. She feebly wrapped her legs around his waist, then gave another encouraging tap and a growl. Clifton pulled out. Siena gasped. Then he pushed right back in. She moaned and squirmed on the mattress. It felt like an invasion of all the wrong places, but it was so, so good.

Clifton was quicker to pick up the pace this time, settling into the back and forth faster than Siena expected. He must've been aching far more than she was now. He leaned forward, bringing her hips higher up. One of his hands left the bed and settled on her hips. Oh no. She flinched as his finger prodded against her labia again. Quickly, it slipped in, along with another finger. She giggled as Clifton assaulted both of her holes. It was getting to be more than she bargained for, but there wasn't a chance she was going to stop him.

Stupid, stupid, wonderful Cliff. Siena's insides seared as he picked up the pace further. Her asshole still twitched and spasmed, though she did her best to keep it steady to get as much friction as she possibly could. He was practically plowing her now. And his fingers, his damned fingers kept going at it. She realized a little too late that she was rolling down into a blissful orgasm. She tried to wrap around him again and failed. Her hips weakly jerked as she hit the bottom of an explosive end. Not that she could do much except gasp and moan, her body was entirely enraptured with the heat that took up her entire form.

Siena slumped into the bed, gasping for air. Clifton, however kept at it, keeping that pleasure going until he finally plunged forward with a groan. Her eyes widened as her mind realized what was happening. A sticky, warm rope of semen shot inside of her. Just the thought alone was enough to reignite that spark of lust. Her legs tightened again. All of it! She pulled him down on top of her, bringing his head next to hers. Cliff's breathing spiked as he sent out another rope of semen. Siena twitched and squirmed as his hot seed settled inside of her. A final spurt seemed to coat the entirety of her rectum.

She snuggled her head into his with a tired mewl. Lovely, lovely Clifton.  
_

The two lovers lay there, side by side. Siena found no energy to move or do much of anything except gasp. Gasp and steal looks at Clifton's nude form. She could feel his semen still roiling around inside her, creating an odd sensation every time she shifted. “Think we should”—Clifton gasped—“go for a bath?” he asked. Siena lazily rolled onto her side, and took hold of his arm. “That's a no, then.” She tightened her grip. “Definitely a no.” The fluids inside her slid down to their new resting spot, causing her to wince. They had to do this more often.  
_

The chill of the air was a comforting one. It was refreshing to get out of the house again and away from all the heat. Siena looked around the forest for any sign of large, unwanted creatures. Not a peep from anything. Just her and — she whipped around to see Clifton trailing after her. As it should be. She walked back over to his side and took hold of his hand. “Don't you want to rush on ahead?” Clifton asked, giving her a light squeeze. She shook her head. 

“Not even for a doughnut?” Cliff asked with a chuckle. Siena squinted and shook her head. What a mean joke. She circled out in front of him and tugged on his shirt. “What? Now? C'mon, we aren't even on our way back.” She tugged again with a growl. “I guess I deserve it, alright.” He stretched out his arms and, with an exaggerated groan, picked Siena up, carrying her all ladylike. She nodded with a 'hmph' and rested her head on his shoulder. “It's tough having such a needy girlfriend, you know.” Siena shook her head. “What?” You know the right word. She tilted her head to the side. “Wife. Sorry, such a needy wife.” She nodded and rested her head again.

Lovely, lovely husband.


End file.
